Imaging systems are used to collect images. The collected images are often analyzed, e.g., to identify objects of interest within the images. Spectral imaging systems or polarimetric imaging systems may be employed to collect images in one or more spectral bands or in one or more polarimetric states (e.g., 0°, 45°, 90°, and 135°), respectively, to facilitate the identification of some objects during analysis.
Spectral imaging systems and polarimetric imaging systems are typically separate physical instruments that collect distinct images. In order to interpret an image collected by both a spectral imaging system and a polarimetric imaging system, images obtained by each of these systems need to be co-registered. Co-registering images from separate imaging systems, however, is difficult. This problem is further exacerbated by the ever increasing resolution of imaging systems.